GIFT
by Kazekawa.Natsu
Summary: Tobi dan Sasori membeli hadiah untuk anggota Akatsuki/gaje/typo/oneshot/ooc/dan hal aneh lainnya


-GIFT-

BY: KAZEKAWA NATSU

DISCLAIMER: NARUTO SELALU MILIK MR. MASASHI KISHIMOTO

WARNING: GAJE, TYPO BERTEBARAN DIMANA-MANA, ANEH, ABAL, OOC TINGKAT DEWA..

Oke langsung aja ya...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suatu hari tobi dan sasori pergi ke sebuah mall

"sasori senpai mau beli apa?" tanya tobi pada sasori yang berada di sebelahnya

"gua mau beli boneka teddy bear aja deh" balas sasori

"hmm, kalau tobi beli lollipop ini aja deh" ujar tobi riang

Saat mereka ingin membayar boneka dan lollipop mereka terkejut karna yang menjadi chasier adalah seorang laki-laki dengan keriput diwajahnya –plak yaitu ITACHI UCHIHA

"waah itachi senpai sekarang kerja jadi chasier ya?" tanya tobi pada itachi

"hn, abis gaji gua diakatsuki di korupsi ama kakuzu.." ujar itachi lemas

"kasian banget senpai.. oh ya tobi dan sasori senpai ingin membeli boneka dan lollipop ini senpai!" ujar tobi riang sambil menyerahkan boneka dan lollipop nya

"hn, semuanya jadi 50.000" ucap itachi datar padahal dalam hati..

'horee gua dapat uang lagi, harusnya kan belanjaan tobi semuanya 10.000.., lumayan dapat 40.000 khu khu khu..' ujar setan dalam tubuh itachi

"udah dulu ya senpai,tobi pergi dulu ya!" ucap tobi

"hn" balas itachi sok cool

"kita mampir ke tempat penjualan ikan hias dulu tobi, untuk kado nya kisame.." ujar sasori

"baiklah senpai!" ujar tobi semangat

"permisi:" ucap sasori sopan

"ah, ada apa?" ujar sang pemilik toko

"apa anda memiliki ikan hias pak?" tanya sasori

"ohh ada, anda ingin warna apa?" tanya pemilik toko balik

"ada warna biru gak?" tanya tobi

"oh ada, baru saja saya tangkap tadi siang" ucap si pemilik toko itu

"ah kalau begitu saya ingin melihatnya" ucap sasori

"oh tunggu sebentar" ucap sang pemilik toko. Beberapa saat kemudian pemilik toko itu kembali dengan membawa sesuatu yang besar

"KISAME SENPAI" teriak tobi histeris

"apa yang kau lakukan disana kisame?" ujar sasori setelah pulih dari rasa terkejutnya

"hehehehe.. tadi aku tak sengaja melihat lihat ikan disini, eh pemilik toko yang udah rabun ini malah mengira aku adalah ikan yang lepas, langsung aja ditangkapnya. Ucap kisame.

Setelah kejadian mengerikan itu... . mereka pergi ke toko lukisan untuk membeli lukisan untuk Zetsu. " pak! Apa ada lukisan yang berlambag taichi (lambang yang bewarna hitam putih itu looo ) ... . " oh ada.. , mana ya.. . nah ini dia ! ucap pemilik toko tersebut menunjukan gambar tersebut " aaappaaaaaaaaaaa! . sejak kapan Zetsu senpai jadi model?! " kata Tobi . itu dia! Gambar yang kita cari-cari! Kata para penduduk yang tinggal disana

"sepertinya semuanya ngefens sama zetsu ya.. . " kata sasori

Setelah itu , mereka pergi ke tempat bank untuk mengambil uang buat Kakuzu...

"sasori senpai , tobi bagusnya pakai kartu ATM yang mana yaa.., tobi bawa kartu lollipop dan kartu permen.. " ujar tobi.

"BAAKAAA!, MANA ADA KARTU YANG SEPERTI ITU TOBI! " kata sasori kesal..

"sabar.. sabar.. sabar.." kata sasori menenangkan diri

"bagaimana kita pergi foto copy untuk membelikan hiasan yang terbuat dari kertas origami buat konan senpai! " kata tobi..

" Ayo berangkat! Harus ke mana kita.. , ke tempat foto copy! . Buk! Apakah ada orang disini! " teriak tobi

" tentu saja ada ! ." kata pemilik toko tersebut yang keluar dengan wajah seperti hantu yang mengerikan! .

" HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIII! HANTU! . " teriak tobi dan sasori..

"tenanglah.. aku bukan hantu , memang , tampangku seperti hantu ya? " tanya pemilik tempat foto copy tersebut

"memang.. " kata tobi dan sasori serentak..

"maaf , apakah disini ada hiasan yang terbuat dari kertas origami? " kata sasori

" ho, tentu saja ada, tunggu sebentar ya.. "

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian...

" Ini dia " kata pemilik toko tersebut...

" HAAAAAAAA! " teriak sasori setelah melihat hiasan yang berbentuk konan!

"bentuknya.. imut ya! " sebut sasori terharu melihat hiasan yang imut itu..

Setelah itu mereka pulang ke goa markas besar akatsuki..

" senpai semua.. tobi bawa sesuatu untuk kalian semua! " kata tobi bersemangat

"wah mana-mana" ujar deidara antusias

"tenang semuanya kebagian kok" ucap Tobi

"Makasih ya Sasori dan tobi!" ujar konan yang langsung diikuti oleh ucapan terimakasih dari yang lainnya

"PUNYA KAMI MANA?" Teriak pein, hidan, dan deidara

"ehm, maaf senpai.. uangnya gak cukup, kakuzu senpai pelit sih.." ucap tobi dengan raut muka bersalah

"huwaaaaa.." peinpun menangis ditempat

Setelah kejadian yang gaje itu. 1000 tahun kemudian, semuanya mati

the end ( tamat )

Halllllllllllllllllllooooooo ooooooooooooo... bertemu lagi dengan saya KAZEKAWA NATSU!

Bagaimana fanfic kedua kaze? Baguskah?

Jangan lupa review ya!


End file.
